Friede (Wonderful World)
Friede is a playable Antagonist in the PC fighting Game: Wonderful World, She wishes to have a sip of tea without being interrupted... VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Friede is very powerful Asmodian of Makai of high Majin. She has been living for many years, she has also experienced war in the past of human beings and the Asmodian. Have not put yourself in the Asmodian side, but no special hostility against human beings, believe ANYTHING if it is boredom hedonism. Weak to sunlight, but does not mean she turns to ash, only force is reduced by half. Usually in the Makai of residence, let Samuraira a maid who has been peeping on the ground of a state. Friede's Abilities as an Asmodian are "suck the life", & "manipulate the darkness". Steal the essence from the other party of the lips, the other that can be exchanged for their own magic, it is possible to manipulate the other party by giving their own magic. We believe that it's interesting because I do not know what to do, do not use too much capacity. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Friede (Devil Fang) Origin: Wonderful World Age: 574 Gender: Female Classification: Vampire, Asmodian, Hag. Powers & Abilities: Mild resistance to the light, essence draining fangs, ability to summon 4 different Optic Blast shooting eyeballs, Time manipulation (Can create eyeballs via her Finish Skill: Evil Omen, by pausing time in the process.), [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation Darkness Manipulation], mild levitation, Poison Manipulation, Warp Concealment, Absorbing projectiles (And sending them right back.). Attack Potency: Town Level (Traded blows with Sabe, has the potential to kill Lunathia with all the power she has.) Speed: Likely Hypersonic (Can dash via Residence of Darkness.), Superhuman Running Speeds (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class TJ (Her cloak is like a Swiss Army Knife (Slashing, Poisoning, even creating her own personal Darkness, she can even drain the essence of the opponent.).) Durability: Town Level (Easily able to handle nearly all the Demon Hunters of the verse with the weapons she has, as well as many others. As a Subboss, she is potentially on Par with Sabe...) Stamina: Extremely High (When exposed to daylight, Friede doesn't actually die; only her stats are halved...) Range: Projectiles shoot beyond normal Human Sidearms, Can reach farther with her cloak alone. Standard Equipment: Can summon at most 4 Pulse Laser shooting eyeballs (which all four can be used in Evil Omen.), her cloak; which is like a swiss army knife, Mastery over Darkness, and of course... FANGS!!! Intelligence: When she's not messing with Lunathia, or falling in love with Sabe, Friede's intelligence is based on the classic saying: "With age comes great wisdom.". In this case, she has hundreds of years of war experience, and is wise beyond her years... Friede is a contender as the smartest character in the verse. Weaknesses: Can only use 1/2 her power in broad daylight, is kind of like Lunathia as they are both not hostile towards humans and demons... Feats: Has been training Lunathia to reach her full potential, has seen hundreds of generations of war, is on par with Sabe in many ways. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sacrifice:' Friede's O Ability. removes unused Eyeballs for future use via explosion. This can be done in the air too. *'Residence of Darkness:' Dashes and Jumps are invincible. *'Pumpkin Smash:' Aerial move that crushes a giant pumpkin in front of the opponents face. *'Pain Nail:' Aerial Anti-Air move that grabs the opponent, and tosses them backward. *'Doom Bringer:' Friede creates a Dark Energy ball and smashes it at her opponent. Can also be used in the air. *'Immortal Dark:' A Barrier-Esque move that can absorb at most three projectiles. When a projectile is absorbed, only then can it be cancelled into Darkness Vault... *'Darkness Vault:' After absorbing at least one projectile with Immortal Dark, Friede is surrounded with Dark Lightning. With this, she can shoot a shockwave of Dark Energy at the opponent. The more hits added to the fuel source, the more powerful Darkness Vault will be... *'Hollow Bind:' Creates a void that when timed in the right position, can stop an opponent dead in his tracks, or, start a combo... *'Poison Cloak:' While during a combo, Friede can poison her opponent with this move, thus further doing damage. This only stops when the combo ends. *'Evil Eye' Within the following buttons once each: P, K, S, & HS, each create an eyeball that is placed wherever the input is used. During Evil Omen, they teleport to a specific location from their initial location. No more than one each can be used. *'Soul Sucker:' Friede's Command Grab. She sucks a mild bit of soul to heal herself a bit. *'Evil Omen': Friede's first Finish Skill.(Requires each input regarding each eye to use.) **P Version: Summons all four eyes at Close Range. Useful for surrounding the opponent. **K Version: Summons all four eyes at Long Range. Useful against foes focusing at long range. *'Night Walker:' Her other Finish Skill. Friede surrounds the area in Blackness as she shreds through the opponent in places you wouldn't expect NOT to miss. Definitely her better Finish Skill. Others Height: 135cm Weight: 32kg Likes: Afternoon Tea Time Hates: Sunlight, Not being familiar with the enemy. Values: Cloak Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Magic users Category:Fighting game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters Category:Older than they Appear Category:Wonderful World Fighters